


no one needs to know a thing

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Six wakes up, and Siete isn't there.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	no one needs to know a thing

It's rare that Six will wake up and find Siete gone without advance warning. Six knows that disappearing without warning is a habit of his more than it is Siete's; Siete tends to be better at controlling outward appearances, up to and including whether his past makes a resurgence to his present life.

But Siete isn't infallible. There are times where he'll crumble in solitude rather than sharing with Six—which is, again, more of Six's habit than Siete's. It's why, instead of rolling back over and sleeping, he gets up to search.

If Siete doesn't want to be found, he won't be. The doubt still nags at Six that one day, Siete will leave him to worry until he returns, or that he'll disappear from the skies without a trace. But tonight, he finds Siete where he always does during times like this: on the roof, lying on his back, gazing up at the stars.

He doesn't startle when Six climbs up and settles next to him. The roof tiles are still soaked in warmth from the summer sun. Siete takes an arm from across his chest and extends it beside him, an invitation for Six only when he isolates himself from everyone else.

Six lies down beside him, rests his head against his arm, and tilts his gaze up to the sky. If he were to stare, Siete would default to a smile—of affection, of knowing, or a struggle to regain composure. Six knows the importance of obscuring oneself at times, and so he lends him the familiar mask of darkness as a basic kindness.

He feels more than he hears Siete sigh as he brings Six closer to him. Six keeps his eyes up to the stars, in time to see a shooting star cross the sky. In lieu of commenting on their situation, Siete says, "Make a wish."

Six frowns. "I have no use for wishes."

"You're right. I don't need a wish if the love of my life is already in my arms." Even after years, embarrassment prickles on Six's skin, and he turns away. Siete laughs and kisses him on the forehead. "No, I don't have shame, don't even bother asking."

"I had no intention of doing something that would give me no gain."

"I know," Siete says, amused. He smiles against Six's forehead. "Thanks for finding me."

"What choice did I have?"

"Getting a good night's sleep?"

"I woke to find you not by my side. Again, what choice did I have?" Even if Siete sacrifices company during his hardships for Six to sleep in peace, Six would never accept that. He would always find him. He knows the pain of being left behind.

Six is tired of wishes. For so long, he wished to know why tragedy chose him as her child, for the one he thought saved his life to come back, to feel the sweet kiss of sunshine on his skin and feel like he could deserve it. He's tired of wishing, and he's tired of waiting.

This time, Siete doesn't answer, only holding Six tighter. For the first time that night, Six looks at him to find him looking past, into the skies. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes until he meets Six's gaze, and then it softens.

When Six finally allows himself to bask in the warmth of sunshine, he wants nothing but to reflect it back. Even when the sun rests at night, it's there for the moon to keep watch. His concerns melt away when Siete looks at him, and he offers a small smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> takes the cake out of my oven and eats it with my bare hands


End file.
